Still the one
by 1DJanoskiansBTR
Summary: Austin and Dez left Ally and Trish for the whole summer, with out telling them. what would Austin do to make it up to her?


**Still the one…**

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS A LOT OF CHANGING P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Still the one' by One Direction, or Austin & Ally, hope you like it! ^_^**

"Austin Moon is awesome" Ana says, "yeah he is so sweet and caring" Eleanor added, I rolled my eyes at this "No he is not!" I started "he's a jerk" I say frustrated with the compliment they give him. They look at me confused "What's with you?" Ana started, "yeah, every time we talked about Austin you started to get annoyed." Eleanor continue, "I-I just hate him okay! Can we change the subject!" sounding more like an order than a question, "fine" both of them mumble at the same time. So we catch up because we haven't talk since summer, since they went to Austin concert.

You all must be wondering why me, Ally, 'the girl who know Austin more than he knows himself' hates him. Well… its started last summer when Austin and Dez suddenly gone to a worldwide concert without telling me or Trish that they are going, since then I hated when people giving compliment to him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~~PASS~~~~~~~~~~LAST~~~PERIOD~~~~~~~~~**

As the bell rang, I put my stuff away into my bag and started to walk to my car and started the engine. While I drive home I turn the radio on and I turn it back off. It was Austin song better together, that song was obviously a lie. When I arrived home my mum was just waiting in the kitchen waiting for me, "hi honey, how was your day?" she ask, "It was fine, just that Trish wasn't in, Ana and Eleanor was talking about Austin again." Mum smiled weakly to me since she knows what that jerk does. "Well I'm going to my room, call me when dinner ready?!" "Okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT~~~DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Still Ally P.O.V**

It was Saturday and I was in my bed playing with my computer when there was a knock on my door. So when I open the door there he was, standing in front of my door. "A-Austin?" I started, still confused "what are you doing here?" I ask. "To see you!" he answer

Austin P.O.V

"A-Austin?" she started, "what are you doing here?" she ask. "To see you!" I answer "look ally I know you are mad but…" I started "But what?" she ask, for the first time ever I was speech less me Austin moon, speechless what? And for the first time ever I don't know what to say. "You know what Austin forgets it. Stop trying to waste my time on you!" I knew she would be mad but not this mad, my thought was cut when she slam the door on my face.

I shove my hand down my pocket and walk home, my house isn't far away from ally so sometimes I see her walk pass my house. It was Sunday Dez is here because sometimes he came up with the best idea, guess not today… my thought was cut when Dez says the most brilliant idea "too bad you can't write song" that where he is wrong, since Ally wasn't my partner anymore I found out that if I could write song if some things inspires me. So I told Dez my plan and he agrees to it. "Now about that song!" I said to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**NEXT**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**DAY**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally's P.O.V

So I was in front of my locker and Trish was still rambling about how boring it was at home sick without me visiting her, "Trish, Sorry I didn't visit you yesterday but that jerk visited me trying to apologise" I said, Trish smiles drop and started looking at me concern, "aww, Ally why didn't you tell me?" then I give her one of my infamous 'really?' look, before she says anything else the principal voice is burst out the speaker 'Attention all Student please come to the main hall, Thank you.'

We obey and went to the hall, then I saw him right the in the middle of the stage all the girls start to fangirl except me and Trish…

Austin P.O.V

'Here goes nothing…' I said to myself, "hey guys, how you all doing?" they all screams well mostly girls "I'm going to sing my new song 'Still the one' I dedicated this song to Ally Dawson, sorry I didn't say goodbye to you before I go…"

~~~MUSIC~~STARTS~~~

Hello, hello, I know it's been a while

But baby, I got something that I really wanna let you know, yeah

Something that I wanna let you know, oh, oh, oh

You say, you say to everybody that you hate me

Couldn't blame you 'cause I know I left you all alone, yeah

I know that I left you all alone

Yeah, now I'm back at your door

You're looking at me unsure

I should've seen it before

You're all I think about, baby

I was so stupid for letting you go

But I-I-I know you're still the one

You might have moved on

But girl, you should know

That I-I-I know you're still the one

I know it's saying too much

But I will never give up

I was so stupid for letting you go

But I-I-I know you're still the one

I-I-I know you're still the one

Hello, hello, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me

I keep talking, begging; tell me what I wanna hear, yeah

Girl, just tell me what I wanna hear

I tried, I tried to start again and find somebody

But I remember all the times and all the words we said, yeah

I can't get it out of my head, yeah

Now I'm back at your door

You're looking at me unsure

I should've seen it before

You're all I think about, baby

I was so stupid for letting you go

But I-I-I know you're still the one

You might have moved on

But girl, you should know

That I-I-I know you're still the one

I know it's saying too much

But I will never give up

I was so stupid for letting you go

But I-I-I know you're still the one

Hey you, you're still the one

Hey you, you're still the one

Hey you, you're still the one

Hey you-

You're still the one

I know it's saying too much (Yeah)

But I will never give up (C'mon)

I was so stupid for letting you go

But I-I-I know you're still the one

I know you're still the one

Everyone cheered but I didn't see Ally, I started to walk off the stage but I stop and receive the biggest bear hug ever, from no other than Ally, "does that mean you forgive me then?" I quickly ask "Yes, that was an awesome song! Did you write that yourself?" she asked, I just nodded she smiles so brightly. We walk out the stage with my arms around her waist and everybody cheered for us.

**Hope you guys like it and sorry for changing P.O.V SOOO MUCH.**

**Please Favourite & Review as it help me a lot. BTW it's not my first story but it's my Austin & Ally**

**Love **

**Putri/Puchie**


End file.
